Talk:Shield of Force
Useless, I'd rather use Mirage Cloak, even if it is 5 more energy. --Lann 16:52, 13 August 2007 (CDT) lawl - you noob. This skill owns combo sins and adren melee spikers. I really do recommend this on your monk skillbar :D : A. Plz sign you messages. B. I was talking about Dervish primarys. C. Shield bash is way better and less energy costing noob. --Lann 17:20, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Even though you are right, watch the NPA --Gimmethegepgun 18:49, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Daaamn. That's some muscle. Slink 11:08, 16 August 2007 (CDT) (resign, was logged out.) Guys, i dont know if you noticed, but this is RANGED, even attackers at range are weakened, unlike burning shield, and bash This skill totally owns Smoke Powder Defense.. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 04:37, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Sarcasm? 125.63.137.172 05:02, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::i found this skill very useful for rbon dust aura dervishes at herobattle vs sins Dunkoro 08:15, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::Anyone else finding the new Derv skills completely useless? (Not including some of the scythe attacks) Dean Harper 23:04, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Let me see: attack skill blocking enchantment, aoe enchantment removal, running signet, instantly recharging crippling signet. No, I wouldn't say useless. A.Saturnus 07:54, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I think the recharge time makes it useless... now stick it on a riposte war/derv, and you might have an idea... Ravien Coromana 20:50, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::I think it should be, like Smoke Powder Defence, use on non-primary Dervish like Monk. It may be nice replacement for Shield Bash and all stances. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:07, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::This is a great skill for a Mo/D in pvp, it's easier to handle preasure and spikes than with shield bash and the dangerous frenzied defence and it gives some nice other skills in the same attribute line, like vital boon to become nearly unspikable and perhaps conviction for some more anti pressure77.248.16.94 06:06, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Shield Bash is better in the way that it knoks down the foe (totaly messes up any melee spike), gives aditional 15s recharge to it (to delay the next chain/attack) and of course the block.. In addtion, this is a skill (not a enchantment) so it can't be removed, can't be interupted and most important can be use while knoked down/activating skills/running etc.. 193.90.59.204 20:12, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I would prefer to change this skills like this and I think that it would balance the skills! For 1...13 seconds, the next attack skill against you is interrupted, and your attacker is Weakened for 5...17 seconds. (Many assassins use Expose Defenses so blocking the attack skill won't work so good as interrupting it and other professions to this too.)(this skill should be as good as shield bash so I would make it still even better than it is. I would make the skill interrupt both spells and attack skills). :Please sign your comments. The skill is good as it is. It's almost free for a derv, quick and if no one is attacking you, you can still sacrifize the enchantment. And weaken is a strong condition against an attacker. Shield Bash takes out a skill, SoF takes out an attacker. A.Saturnus 10:43, 29 October 2007 (UTC) i used it on my mm in ab, with mystic regen and aura of the litch. messes up sins good. :I use this on my derv in AB, and it is a really good skill. It is really obvious how well it slows down melee/physical dmg chars, especially sins. At least it is IMO.Unwisesage 00:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Obsolete? With the new buff to Armor of Sanctity, is this skill really useful anymore? The same energy cost, cast time and a much shorter recharge time will weaken ALL nearby foes; the weakness duration is shorter and it doesn't block an attack skill, but still... 18:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :While I do agree that Armor of Sanctity's recent buff makes Shield of Force obsolete, do note that Armor of Sanctity weakens adjacent foes, not nearby foes. Shield of Force could still be useful against Assassins and anyone else using daggers as weakness does very little to dagger damage and the chance of blocking part of their attack chain could be the difference between life and death. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 13:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC)